Rotten Sister, Grotesque Romance
by pangaeascales
Summary: Natalya just wanted Ivan to love her, but when the Chinese exchange student interferes, she has to do something about it... Fail summary, Hetalia version of the song Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance! Human names used... Stop reading the summary and just click on the story!


**my first crossover story! I came up with this while listening to Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance, when I realized that the song had practically been tailor-made for Belarus! So I just had to write this. XD Human names used, and in here Belarus is NOT Russia's sister. There families are close, and Russia views her more as a cousin. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Natalya stared out of the window, looking at Ivan. Ivan, Ivan, Ivan... She lusted for him.

"I live for you big brother..." She whispered into the wall, clawing at the door, "I shall be with you eternally..."

She walked over to her bed and picked up one of her many Ivan dolls.

"Can't you see how much I love you?" She giggled, stroking the doll's hair. Plastered on her walls were dozens and dozens of photo's and poems, all of them dedicated to her love. Scribbles were all over the furniture, hearts and confessions. Natalya laughed, and drew a heart on the dolls forehead, "You can do whatever you want to me... As long as you love me big brother..." She continued drawing hearts until the Ivan doll was almost compleatly black.

* * *

The next day at school was fairly normal. Natalya invested all her time in following her Russian love. He went to all of his classes, and at lunch break he went to the library.

"Ivan! You're late, aru!" the Chinese exchange student called out to him. She was short and cute, and Ivan smiled at her in a way that wasn't acceptable.  
Natalya simmered with rage as she watched them go over to the back table to study. Silently, she pulled out her camera and began clicking. She wouldn't do anything about this new development... Yet.

* * *

"Ivan! I am here! Let me in!" Natalya yelled, banging on Ivan's door, "You said you would help me study!"

"Waah! I never said anything like that! Go away!" She heard Ivan yell from the other side.

"You are going to open this damn door right now!" She yelled, tearing out the doorknob, "There! Now our study session can begin!"

"Natalya... I have no idea what you're talking about! P-please leave!" He wailed, terrified of her intimidating aura. She ignored him.

She scanned his dorm. While she knew the entire layout from her pictures, Natalya had never actually been inside. It was very bare and cold, with barely any furniture. The only warm thing was the vase of bright yellow sunflowers. Sleeping on the single chair was a large furry cat.

"I didn't know you liked cats." She said, picking the feline up. He shivered, appearently afraid of the belarusian as well.

The doorbell rang, and Ivan ran to go get it. "Nihao! I came to drop off the books you lent me, aru!"

Natalya simmered. It was that Chinese girl again... Today she had her hair up in two buns and was wearing a Chinese style miniskirt; did she have no modesty? Natalya looked down at her long maid-like outfit. If she was like this, there was no way she could compete with that...

"Ivan, who is she, aru?" The Chinese girl looked at Natalya.

"She's N-Natalya... Our families are very close, but we don't know each other well. She broke my door..." Ivan looked at the doorknob lying on the floor.

"Oh, well, it is a pleasure to meet you, aru! I just moved here from China, so I don't know many people, aru! Ivan here is helping to teach me English though!" She smiled at her, and stuck out her hand. Natalya stared at it until she put it down awkwardly.

"I need to use the restroom. Where is the bathroom?"

"A-at the end of the hall." Ivan stammered, pointing to the left hallway. Nodding, she quickly walked down the hall.

Instead of going to the end off the hall, Natalya went into the last room on the right, which was Ivan's bedroom. In his dresser, in the second drawer, was a photo album.

She opened it, and flipped to the most recent pictures. As she looked at them, she resisted the urge to rip the book in half. "My darling... How close are you to this girl anyway?"

Nearly every single picture was of that girl. Sitting in class, reading, sleeping, laughing, it went on for almost ten pages. Furiously, Natalya flipped through the book until she found what she wanted.

A picture of her. Sure, it was an old family Christmas photo, but she was in it. Of course, she was three, but... It doesn't mean...

"It seems that this girl is going to be a problem..." She growled, ripping out every single picture of the Chinese beauty. Stashing them in her dress pockets, she walked out of the room and back to the foyer, where she witnessed a despicable scene.

They were close. She was sitting in his lap, leaning back into his chest. He had wrapped his arms around her. They both looked disgustingly happy. As soon as they noticed Natalya, they jumped away from each other and blushed. Natalya blushed as well, slightly embarrassed, and more than slightly furious.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye, dear Ivan, and... You." Angrily, Natalya stalked out of the room.

* * *

When she got to her room, she locked the door and drew the curtains, leaving herself in beautiful darkness.

"What a cute girl you've found yourself, my beloved..." She whispered to her doll, "Unacceptable." She placed the doll on her wall, and grabbed a nail.

"I want you..." Natalya put the nail on it's chest, and pulled out a hammer, "Riveted..." She brought the hammer down, "To me. No one else." She kissed the doll, tracing the nail lodged in it's heart.

"You must really love her. Don't you?" She pulled out all the pictures. She lifted one of them up. It was one of those photo booth photo's, where they both made funny faces. "Love is such a fragile thing." She ripped the girl out, and grabbed a lighter from the shelf.

As she brought the picture closer and closer, she began grinning. The paper caught, sending the photographed smile up in smoke. "I wonder if she ever existed?" Natalya laughed, "Don't worry big brother! She'll leave! I promise! I'll make sure she does!"

Happily, she lit picture after picture on fire, "Such a pretty face! Such a perfect girl! To bad she never existed! Gone!" She stumbled over to the wall and pressed up against it, "Soon it'll be just you and me big brother! You won't have to worry about petty girls like her! Just you and me!"

After she finished burning all the pictures, she looked over her room. Lying on her cluttered desk was a letter opener. Gingerly, she picked it up, and ran her finger over the edge.

"I'll go and clean out this nastly stain right now! Don't worry big brother! I'll fix it!" Happily, she ran out of the room, clutching the knife. She didn't even notice the blood streaming from her finger.

* * *

The next day was a happy blur. The girl was absent, and Ivan seemed worried, but Natalya knew that would pass as soon as he got home and saw the present she made him.

She sat in class, dreaming about what Ivan would do when he opened the package. She had worked on it all night, fixing and cleaning and tailoring. She was sure he would love it!

Once they were dissmissed from class, Natalya went and found a place to watch him open her gift. She imagined the joy on his face; she knew that looking at the gift certainitly made her happy!

"Hm? What is this?" He said once he saw the gift, "It looks rather heavy... I'll just open it up here." He tore off the tape and opened up the box.

"C-Chun Yan-!" He gasped, horror in his face as he stumbled away from the box. Natalia giggled softly, thinking of how he must be so elated to have been given such a beautiful present.

The head of the Chinese beauty had been severed off, her mouth in a grotesque scream. Her hair was perfectly groomed, though, in her usual two buns. However, instead of a golden hairpiece, it was tied up with a crimson one. Her soulless eyes stared straight ahead, looking at nothing. Taped to her ear was a piece of paper with a simple heart drawn on. Natalya was so proud of her self: she had finally sent her first love confession!

She was drawn out from her dreaming from a bloodcurling cry. Ivan held the head of the girl and weeped, howling with rage, sadness, and confusion.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" He screamed at no one, "Curse it all! I'll pound it into the ground! I'll rip it out from the wall! I'LL ERADICATE IT- I'll-I'll..." He clenched his fist, and the tears died down.

Ivan looked up. His eyes were soulless, as dead as Chun Yan's. He wore a soft, almost innocent looking smile, like that of an angel. Softly at first, but gradually picking up, he laughed, a creepy, haunted giggle that echoed throughout the hall. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol..."

Slowly, still holding Chun Yan's head, he walked into his room, and carefully closed the door. It still creaked, and his laughter could still be heard.

"Hm, I don't think that he liked that present that much... Maybe I acted a bit to soon..." Natalya sighed, running het hand through her long platnium blonde hair, "I don't want big brother to be sad. I know! I'll make him another present! One I'm sure he'll like! Hm..." She thought about it for a second, and then grinned, "He does like cats right? I'll get big brother some cute kitties!" Happily, she ran back down the hall, her trusty knife in hand.

* * *

The next day, the school was in panic. One of the students had been brutally murdered. Poor girl, she had just transferred. Barely knew English either... She had just gotten a boyfriend recently to. Natalya nodded and played along. Poor poor girl, murdered right outside her door. Rumor has is her head had been cut off. How would Natalya know?she wasn't there...

Ivan seemed lost. He didn't attend classes, but instead wandered the halls. He got into more and more fights. Sometimes he would collapse in the halls. Poor poor guy, his girlfriend was murdered. She was on her way back to her room after visiting him. Rumor has it he's gone insane. How would Natalya know? After all, she didn't do anything...

The days continue to pass. Ivan doesn't go to school at all. The students are restless. The killer hasn't been found. Natalia sits in the back of the class, a coy smile on her face as she nods. How would she know? She wasn't there...

Lately, cat carcassess have been showing up around the school, their heads missing as well. What sick person could be doing this? Herakles, the schools local cat fanatic, had been sent into panic mode, and was building a cat shelter where all of the kitties could be kept safe. Natalya ignored it all.  
Soon Ivan didn't attend school at all. Natalya overheard the teachers talking about him. Appearantly he's on the verge of expulsion. Ivan doesn't seem to care.

The school is in panic mode by now. Someone broke into the cat shelter and killed nearly every single one. More and more fights are breaking out, at the curfew had been moved from 9'o clock to 7.

Ivan started talking to Natalya. "Natalya, do you have the notes from the past two weeks? I need them to catch up since I was sick."

"Of course I have them. They're in my room though." She said calmly, but on the inside, she was dancing. Her gifts had worked! Soon Ivan would be all hers.

"I shall come pick them up. After school today is okay, da?" She nodded, and walked away, trying not to skip down the hall.

* * *

After school, she went straight to her room. "Big brother will be here any minute, so I must make a good impression! Hm..." She saw the many cat heads scattered across the room, "I can't let him see his gifts! I must hide them!" She picked them up, and shoved them in the closet.

After some general cleaning and straightening of things, she then sat and waited for the door to ring. " All mine... He'll be all mine, and I'll be all his... See, didn't I tell you? It's like she never existed! Arn't you happy Big Brother?" She asked her Ivan doll.

The doorbell rang and Belarus leaped to get it, "I'm not to late, am I?" Ivan asked, standing on the welcome mat. He held a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Not at all big brother. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Natalya stepped aside, allowing the tall russian boy in.

"Ah, yes, these are for you! Here, you do have a vase to place them in, da?" He handed her the flowers, and she blushed happily.

"Of course. I'll place them in right now." She answered happily. She hummed as she entered the kitchen, searching for the perfect vase. She was so absorbed in her joy that she didn't notice the deep bags under Ivan's eyes or his nervous, twitching fingers.

"Here it is." She pulled out a tall green vase and carefully began inserting the stems in it one by one.

"Natalya..."

"Yes?" She looked at him through his refletion in the vase. He was staring at her Ivan doll that was nailed to the wall. She began to see the bags under his eyes and maniacal expression.

"Do you know what love feels like?" He asked, his fingers entering his coat. She could see him grasp something underneath the fabric. Natalya continued placing flowers, "It's a wonderful feeling, da... All light and fluttery... But it really does hurt when that's torn away from you, yes?" He suddenly turned to look at her. He slowly began pulling his hand out of his coat, revealing a long metal rod.

"It feels like a million shards of glass cutting right through your heart." He continued looking at her, a crazy look in his eyes. Natalya ignored it, "It hurts even more when you know someone was the cause of it. That feels like someone going up to you and twisting the glass around and around, worsening the wound further and further." His mouth spread out into a cheerful happy grin as he raised the pipe over his head. "Do you know that feeling Natalya? Do you know it?!"

"I do know the feeling of love." She said, placing the last flower in the vase, "That is because I will love you forever." She turned and looked Ivan dead in the eye, and he brought the pipe down.

There was a shriek, and the floor ran red.

* * *

The students are in full fledged panic mode by now, and the school's on the verge of being closed. A student has gone missing, with no remains. More and more people are dropping out for their own safety. Gossip spreads like a wild fire. Theories, rumors, suspects fly around. Each one different from the next.

Natalya nodded in agreement with everyone, twirling a crimson nail in her fingers.

* * *

**I apologize the crappiness of this story...**

**Anyway, this takes place in a Hetalia high school... Ivan is a senior, as is Chun Yan (Fem!China for those who didn't know...), and Natalya is a sophmore!**

**The reason for the lack of characters is because this is from Belarus's point of view, and I like to think that she doesn't really pay attention to anyone beside her big Brother Russia. **

**I used Fem!China because I just... can't... write... Yaoi... at all. Plus, I'm not the biggest RoChu fan, but it's the only pairing with Russia that I can stand.**

**Russia also seems OOC... Again that's because the story is told from Belarus's point of view. She doesn't find Russia scary, and he acts different around her. Now, if anyone else act's OOC, that's because I suck. XD**

**If you are confused, than go watch Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance by Hatsune Miku! It's a great song, and this follows the exact same plotline!**

**Anyway, Reviews = love, and I need some of that! REVIEW!**


End file.
